Well Meant Deception
by Mustang Gal
Summary: Sabina is a boyish looking Sarmatian girl who pretends to be her brother to savehim and becomes one of the Sarmitian Knights, how ever her life is not an easy one... Rated for violence and language.
1. Default Chapter

Well meant deception

Rating: PG 13

I own nothing except places and people I make up. I don't even own Kay. He belongs to the King Arthur myths.

Sarmatia

454D

Sabina mounted her mare Bonnie and cantered away from her home. Unshed tears prickled in her eyes. She could still hear them taunting her.

"She'll never get a husband- look at her she's practically a _boy_."

It was true Sabina thought bitterly. She practically was. She wasn't pretty, she didn't even _look _like a female, much less _act _like one. Sabina was thirteen years old, she wore her dirty blonde hair to her shoulder blades in an attempt to make her look more feminine, it worked- but only slightly. She was tall for a girl, she was the height of the boys, and muscular- well for a girl. A lot of the boys were more muscular than her. She had no breasts yet and her face was boyish- except for the eyes. They were the only attractive thing about her. She fought too, something most girls didn't do. She was skilled at archery, hand to hand, sword and various other weapons, she was also a very good horse rider, and incredibly fit. This was probably only because she practiced these things a lot. That was because she didn't socialize with the girls of her tribe. There were few boys. These she practiced with before they were sent away. Her twin brother Salem was to join the ranks of the other Sarmartian boys to be Knights in Briton. Salem was a good fighter and he and Sabina would practice a lot, before he got sick. Sabina worried about him. She hoped that the Romans would be late enough to give him time to recover. She halted her grey mare Bonnie when she saw one of her few friends Arnold galloping towards her. The aged ex Knight halted beside her, puffing.

"What's wrong?" Sabina asked, alarmed by Arnolds haste.

"The Romans are coming, a day off." Sabina gasped.

"Oh no, they can't- Salems still ill." Arnold nodded.

"You are a very good fighter, Sabina. You're probably sick of hearing this but you look boyish." Sabina looked at Arnold, bemused for a moment then it struck her what he was implying.

"You think I should pretend to be Salem?" She asked.

"No, but you could pass. I'm not saying you should." Arnold replied slowly "you know how dangerous it would be."

"Arnold help me, what should I do, how can I do it." Arnold thought for a moment.

"Leave it to me, I'll go to them tell them my Grandson wishes to meet them at the… the falls. You go, get Salems gear, cut your hair. Make sure you get essentials like breastbands things for your monthly bleeding. I'll tell your parents what happened. Okay go, meet me at the falls." she turned Bonnie and headed for home.

She collected all I needed and found Salem. I told him everything. Salem didn't argue. Even though he was a good fighter, he hated it. Sabina was more of a warrior at heart. He understood the logic behind it to. He knew he wouldn't last. He sighed.

"What shall I do?" Sabina thought for a second.

"Get ma and pa to pretend the Romans don't need you, you could study healing like you always wanted to. And as for me. Tell everyone that I died. Make up how I died so that they don't need my body. Okay cut my hair."

Sabina joined Arnold and the Romans at the falls, said good bye to Arnold and left with the Romans.They traveled for months picking up other Sarmatian boys, she was always careful to make sure no one recognized her as a girl. The three boys selected along with Sabina too be knights didn't go to our command straight away, we underwent training until our trainers thought they were ready. The age you had to be to join the Knights was fifteen so she stayed there training for two long years. When Sabina was fifteen two others Galahad and Kay and Sabina journeyed to the wall. Sabina became fast friends with Galahad, even though she was usually quiet. Kay was loud, obnoxious and already a womanizer, he also bullied Sabina horribly. He was big for his seventeen years and strong. Although Sabina was just tall and muscled enough to pass as a boy, she was still kind of puny compared to some men. Galahad and even Kay were handsome, Sabina thought and immediately blushed. Galahad was much nicer though. If she as a girl had to chose between the two it was definitely Galahad she'd choose. She then pinched herself hard enough to pierce the skin and draw blood. '_Stop thinking like that_' she told herself harshly, you want to give yourself away?

"Salem" Galahad called, it took Sabina a minute to realize it was her he was talking to, she was so preoccupied.

"What?" She called to him.

"Where staying at the next village." She nodded back to him.

After putting Bonnie away in a stall, grooming and feeding her and something to eat Sabina went for a quiet walk. She stopped suddenly and put a hand to her sword when she heard a twig snapping. She relaxed a bit, but not much when she saw the intruder was Kay.

"What do you want?" She asked tiredly. She wasn't in the mood for him. Sabina was so used to making her voice sound deeper so that came naturally to her now.

"Nothing." He replied and walked up to her and punched her on the face. Sabina used her greater speed and agility to dodge the second punch he threw at her and punched him first in the gut and then the face. Giving him an instant black eye. Sabina could feel her nose bleeding but she was sure it wasn't broken. Kay punched her again in the face this time hard enough to make her black out for a second, but he ran off when he heard footsteps coming. Sabina stood groaning, and saw Galahad coming towards her looking worried.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yep, I'm fine." She replied, coolly.

"Why does he do that to you?" Galahad asked not getting her hint.

"He just hates me. " Sabina stated simply. Galahad nodded.

"He looked sore." Sabina laughed faintly and grimaced as she placed her weight on a sore leg.

"Come on." Galahad said, understanding even though she needed it, that Sabina wouldn't appreciate help.

Together they walked back to the way house. They saw Kay, who glared at them. Galahad and Sabina both sniggered. Even though Sabina came off worse for wear, Kay looked pretty bad. They walked to their respective rooms and said goodnight. Sabina bathed her wounds in a wash basin that was left in her room. She put on her night shirt and breeches. She had a breastband to put under her night shirt, in case she was woken in case of an emergency. It was looser than her day ones but still hid her barely noticeable breasts. Sabina's breasts still hadn't gotten bigger and she still didn't have her monthly bleeding, which she was grateful for, but she still wondered if she'd _ever _get them. Thinking these thoughts Sabina fell into a restless sleep plagued with dreams of Kay taunting her saying he knew her secret and would tell everyone.

As they rode to their post with a caravan they were escorting Sabina had a strange sense that something bad was going to happen. She looked carefully into the woods surrounding her for signs of Woads, knowing if they didn't want to be seen they wouldn't be. She had fought them enough to realize this. They were ambushers, quick more than strong. Though she had fought enough to know that some were strong. They were much like Sabina, though she was reasonably strong others like Kay and Galahad were stronger. In a battle or a practice match she often fought men stronger than her, but she used her speed and agility to, usually beat them. She worked tirelessly to build up her strength, which was working but she still new she'd have a bloody hard time in battle with a strong enemy. Sabina's feelings of unease just kept getting worse and worse. She looked at Galahad.

"Can you sense it?" she asked, one of the few things she'd said to him today apart from 'hello' and a few comments. Despite this they were firm friends.

"What?" Galahad asked.

"The presence, I think the Woads are getting ready to ambush." She explained. Galahad nodded.

"Now that you say it, I can. Be alert." Sabina nodded and returned to searching the woods with her eyes. She was the scout of the group. Sure enough an arrow came out of the bushes and hit the man behind her who hit the ground with a grunt. Luckily Sabina was looking at where the arrow came from when it was shot. She grabbed her bow and shot the offender from the tree he was hiding in. She shot two more while they charged the caravan and then swapped her bow for her sword. She and Galahad fought well together so they paired of and cantered to a group of woads. Sabina sliced a mans heat neatly of and was pulled from her horse by the woads surrounding her, in the back of her mind she briefly noted they had done the same to Galahad. She fought her way over to her friend and they fought back to back. Sabina had just finished slicing a mans throat neatly after gutting him when she noticed about fifteen mounted warriors charging toward the caravan. She didn't pay too much attention though because a woad who looked strong charged her. He swung his axe at her, which she dodged nimbly. He had swung his axe with so much strength he overbalanced and she was able to kill him. She was grateful he made that mistake. If he didn't he would have been a tough one to beat. Sabina made her way to her mare, Bonnie and vaulted onto her. She took the risk to glance at what was going on and was glad she did. One of the men that just joined he fight, a Sarmatian Knight? She wondered. Definitely not a Roman, had just been hit by an arrow and was in a spot of bother. She shot a woad about to sneak up on the stricken man and put her bow away. She pulled out her sword and while Bonnie trampled a woad- Sabina was sure she did it on purpose- she stabbed another woad and swung round to behead another. An arrow struck her in the thigh and for the second time in a few minutes she was pulled from her horse. She stood quickly, sword still in hand and gutted another woad. She pulled the arrow from her leg, but the shaft broke anfd half was still embedded in her leg. Ignoring the sharp pain it gave her she fought her way to the man who despite being injured was putting up a brave defense. She stood with him helping him fight off others. Soon enough the battle was over. She helped the man pull the arrow out of it's tricky resting spot.

"Thanks" he grunted and held out his hand. "Dagonet." He said, introducing himself. Sabina took the hand.

"Sab-Salem." She said, quickly fixing her error. She hoped he wouldn't notice. She studied him. While not a handsome lady killer she thought he was good looking. He also had kindness in his eyes, and she noticed was tall and muscular.

"Are you a Knight of the Round table." She asked him finally. He nodded.

"And are you to join us?" he asked and Sabina nodded too. He noticed the half broken arrow in Sabina's leg. It was bleeding reasonably fast, but was already slowing down.

"Here" he said "let me fix that." He pulled the rest carefully out and Sabina made sure she didn't wince too noticeably as it was pulled out, but it hurt like hell. Sabina pulled out some cloth she kept on her incase of accidents like this, while he did the same. They smiled at each other and dressed each others wounds. After that they walked to where everyone was assembling. Sabina couldn't help but feel a little hope- she might make a new friend.

A/N: Should I continue? If you're thinking it's going to be a Sabina/Galahad pairing it probably won't be. I already have someone in mind. Review please, even if it's flame. It'll help my writing.


	2. Introductions

Well meant deception

Rating: PG 13

I own nothing except places and people I make up. I don't even own the Knights you see in this chapter that weren't in the movie. The only knight I own is Sabina. A warning, there is swearing in this chapter.

Chapter Two: Introductions

Ephona

Thanks for your review. I'll do my best to update regularly, if I can convince myself to get off my bum!

je suis une pizza

Thanks for your review as well. It's not that original but oh well. Yeah I've noticed I rush a bit, I'll try to fix that up. I though it would be a bit impossible to have a pretty girl disguise herself as a knight… I might make her grow more womanly. But I won't make her into a goddess or anything. It's hard not making her pretty. I guess when you write fan fics you kind of imagine yourself in it. Thanks that review helped a lot.

elvenstar5

Thanks! Yeah I don't like Kay much either… he's a bully.

Katie

Thanks, she might end up with a knight- I have a good idea who. But I don't plan anything. Maybe she will be with one- maybe she won't it all depends on how the story goes.

Jinx 0-0

Thanks, it will be _really _hard for her. Hehe.

Sabina and Galahad rode with Dagonet and a big, mouthy man named Bors. Sabina was a bit startled by him at first but then grew to like him. He may have been mouthy but he was funny. Dagonet and Bors introduced her to the other Knights and the ones they didn't meet they had pointed out to them. First they were introduced to their captain Arthur. Sabina wasn't to sure what to think of this man at first, he looked stressed and weary but still laughed at the knights joking and joined in once or twice. The knights seemed to think him worthy of respect and that made Sabina think he was worthy of hers too. A man not much older than Sabina rode over to them. He introduced himself as Gawain. Gawain was rather handsome with long brown hair done up in loose braids. He and Sabina got along well and Galahad and he also hit it of. Another handsome knight with curly black hair and a boyish charm rode over and introduced himself as Lancelot, Sabina liked him immediately he was interesting. Sabina though to herself that she was living in another girls dream, most of the knight were handsome, or reasonably good-looking. Then she remembered they thought she was a boy, and if Sabina had her way it was going to stay like that. Next two silent knights named Tristan and Lionel rode up. Sabina sensed they were sizing her and Galahad up. She hoped they passed inspection. A handsome knight with a tall, muscular build and short blonde hair named Palomides rode up, joked with Bors and Gawain and then introduced himself to Galahad and Sabina. He double glanced at Sabina but didn't say anything, Sabina suppressed a shiver. What if he guessed her secret? Palomides and Dagonet seemed to get along well and they rode next to each other, Dagonet riding in the middle on a fiery black stallion with Palomides on one side with his bay gelding. Sabina rode on Dagonet's other side on her grey mare Bonnie. Dagonet pointed out the other knights. The one riding with Kay was Gareth. He looked similar to Kay, and she found out later they were cousins. He also had Kay's cold aura. A brown haired man, who was going prematurely bald named Percivale was riding with a younger man named Bedivere. Bedivere was shortish, about Sabina's height but a little more muscular. Bleoberis was a portly man, a bit like Bors, with a shaved head just like Bors. Riding next to Bleoberis on a stunning looking chestnut horse was Safir a wild looking man with dirty long hair in messy braids and he had a beard. A curly haired blonde named Ector rode next to Arthur on a black gelding. Sabina took in her surroundings while having a conversation with Dagonet and Palomides. She had a strange sense that she was being watched. When she looked to the trees where she sensed the presence a Woad woman was watching them but Sabina had the feeling it was _her _she watching. She and the woman stared at each other for a few seconds then, Dagonet and Tristan who had just joined them looked in the direction she was looking at, but the woman was gone. They looked at her curiously but Sabina just shrugged. After a while the fort was in sight. Sabina took it in hungrily, this was to be her home for the next fifteen years- if she lived that long. Hadrians wall was large and stretched into the distance. Sabina could see villagers working in fields, a lot of them looked up when they saw the knights- some called out greetings. Sabina noticed some of the women giving the knights lustful glances and flirtatious looks. Then a horrible thought struck her- what if a woman was to make a move onto her? She immediately dispensed of that though, it was too horrible to bear thinking about.

"Home sweet home." Palomides said cheerfully. Bors grumbled.

"Speak for yourself, you don't have a pregnant woman to go home to." Palomides and Dagonet smiled at this.

"Pregnant woman?" I asked, curious.

"Vanora, Bor's lover is pregnant with his second bastard. Well he thinks it's his bastard." Lancelot said smiling charmingly. Sabina shuddered remembering her mother when she was pregnant with Sabina's youngest brother.

"I remember when my mother was pregnant with my brother- I could have bought her over here and we could all enjoy a holiday because she'd scare all the woads away." she said with a grimace. The knights laughed and Bors brightened a bit.

"I could do that with Vanora- the Woads would run for the hills with their tails between their legs." Bors said smiling.

The knights chuckled. When the Knights rode to the fort, some gave their horses over to stable hands but Sabina, Dagonet, Palomides, Safir, Tristan and Lionel all looked after their own horses. Sabina watched greatly amused as a pretty brunette slapped Bors.

"Is that Vanora?" she asked Palomides, who nodded.

"You know Salem; you could leave your horse to a stable hand and go straight to your rooms to freshen up. And get a tour." Dagonet said being helpful.

"No thanks, Dagonet I'd prefer to look after Bonnie myself. If it's all the same." Sabina said giving her mare a pat after Bonnie butted her affectionately with her head. Dagonet showed her to a stall in between Palomides and himself.

"I'll give you a tour and show you to your rooms, if you like." Palomides offered.

"I'll come along too, if you want." Dagonet added.

"Thank you so much, it'll be greatly appreciated." Sabina said, meaning every word. She got to work. First she removed Bonnies tack. Then Tristan showed her where the feed was and Sabina got her mare a meal of oats and chaff. Adding a mixture she made at home, the plants she needed grew in Briton so she had a supply with her.

"What's that?" Dagonet asked, the Knights had come to get feed for their own horses.

"It's a mixture I make. It's really good for keeping condition on your horse and keeping it healthy. Want some?" the knights all nodded. "I'll show you how to make it later. It's also good to water down your horse's hard food too. It stops it from getting stuck in your horses throats and makes it taste nicer." She added the knights all said their thanks and took a bit of Sabina's mixture for themselves and watered their horses feed like Sabina did. Sabina put her feed in a trough in Bonnie's stall, and followed Dagonet to where the hay was kept. She selected some and put it in a rack in Bonnie's stall. She and Dagonet then collected water from a large trough to put in a small drinking trough in their horses stalls. Bonnie, like Dagonet's stallion left their feed for a hearty drink. After they finished their two owners collected more water for them. After refilling their horse's water they groomed their respective mounts. Sabina whispering sweet nothing in Bonnie's ears and patting her lovingly.

"You know" Dagonet said leaning over the stall divider. To look at Sabina lovingly scratching her horse's ears- something Bonnie loved. "You can tell a person by the way they treat their horse. Welcome." He said and put his hand out. Sabina shaked it and had a lovely feeling she had been accepted. After saying goodnight to Bonnie Dagonet and Palomides showed Sabina her room. They left her there to freshen up while they went to their rooms.

"There's something different about that boy." Palomides said to Dagonet. Dagonet thought for a moment.

"I suppose so." He said then looked at Palomides. "I'd say Salem and Kay don't umm get along to well."

"My friend, I'd say they don't get along to well is an understatement." Palomides looked at Dagonet like he was talking to a five year old. "have you seen their bruises, black eyes and cut lips. Obviously from a fight. And from the way they glare daggers at each other I'd say they bash the crap out of each other. See you after your ready." And with that Palomides walked into his room. Leaving Dagonet deep in thought.

Sabina's room was of medium size. There was a bed-just big enough for two people on the in the centre of the right wall. In a corner was a stand containing a wash basin, a bowl for necessaries, and washing and drying cloths. There was a trunk at the foot of the bed where her belongings were to go. A rack on the wall was a place to hang her weapons. She put her sword, bow and knives on the weapons rack. Then she stripped of all her clothes and gave herself a quick wash and changed into her fresh clothes. She started to walk to the door but remembered her knives, she got them and concealed them on her body. She thought for a second about her problems- Palomides was one. Sabina had a nasty feeling he had guessed, or had nearly guessed that she was a girl. What would she do about that? She shook her head, as if to try and clear all bad thoughts. _'Don't be stupid- how could he guess? You have more important things to think about foolish girl- like staying alive.' _There was a knock at the door. She went over to it and opened it to find Palomides and Dagonet. She smiled at them and they led her away on her tour of her new home for the next fifteen years- if she survived that long.

Sabina was shown to the public lavatories- which smelt really bad despite regular cleaning. Palomides told her it was because of a rather large man who visited there regularly. He swore that you could smell- and hear him from the other side of the fort. Sabina wrinkled her nose and the older men laughed.

"He's not _that _bad." Dagonet told her, grinning.

"But he is bad!" Palomides argued, laughing and Dagonet nodded.

Next was the weapons room and armory, Sabina liked this room the best. The library was a room she couldn't wait to spend time in- her parents taught her to read a bit and Sabina wanted to finish teaching herself how to read. She gazed in wonder at the many books on display and thought this might be just as good as the weapons room.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Dagonet looking at her hands on her shoulder. Palomides had just left the room for a while.

"Do you… know how to read and write?" He asked quietly. Sabina nodded.

"A bit- I'm not the best but I intend to learn what I didn't when my education was cut short." She said.

"Could you, umm,…teach me sometime maybe?" Dagonet asked blushing a little "I always wanted to learn how to read

and write." Sabina nodded.

"Sure I'll teach you." She said- glad to be useful.

"Thanks." Dagonet said as Palomides walked into the room.

"Ok my friends. Now onto the best part of the tour- the bar!" He said with a bow.

A/N: Okay my second chapter- sorry I haven't updated for ages… I was busy I swear it! Any suggestions like:  
Who she should be with- I might be persuaded to change who I intend her to be with- which is top secret.

Ways to improve my writing. And suggestions for the title would be great- I don't like this title. Ta, Mustang Gal


	3. First Fight

Well meant deception

Rating: PG 13

I own nothing except places and people I make up. I don't even own the Knights you see in this chapter that weren't in the movie. The only knight I own is Sabina. A warning, there is swearing and fighting in this chapter.

Chapter Three: First Fight

MonDieu666

Thanks! Yeah Tristan's hell hot- but so are most of the others :p By the way, how much longer is A New Way Of Life going to be? Are you going to write another story? That would be good, hint hint. I want to know what happens to Emile and Tristan.

Dazzler420

Thanks for reading it, I'm glad you thought you made the right decision. I'm not sure where I'm going with the pairing yet. I'll just see what happens.

HGandRHrforever

Thanks for your review- lots of the Knights are yummy. Dagonet's my favorite Knight, even if he's not the hottest. He's still good looking- and every time I see him in the movie or see a picture of him he keeps looking better and better. But Galahad, Gawain, Lancelot, Tristan and Arthur are all freaking hot.

Elvenstar5

Thanks again, I'll update as soon as I possibly can.

As they walked into the bar Sabina looked around, searching for the knights. Bors was being lectured by an harassed looking Vanora, who was holding on to a toddler while serving drinks. One of the younger serving girls was flirting with a flustered looking Galahad; Gawain had a big bosomed blonde on his knees and looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Gareth had a black haired wench on his lap and Sabina winced as Kay pulled a small redhead onto his lap a little too forcefully when she refused to sit with him. Tristan and Lionel sat in a corner doing business with some scared looking Roman soldiers. Lancelot and Bedivere were flirting with a pretty brunette. Percivale, Bleoberis and Safir all sat at a table drinking, ignoring the women. Palomides flagged down a serving wench and got three mugs of grog. Palomides, Dagonet and Sabina made their way over to a table and were joined by Tristan, Galahad and Gawain.

"Did you hear about the news?" Gawain asked, sitting down.

"What news?" Tristan asked.

"Well, I overheard- quite accidentally" Gawain started putting on an innocent look that we all saw through immediately "the Roman Commander that was in the caravan talking to Arthur. He said that our new friends here-"he swept his arms in a wide arc, narrowly missing Galahad to gesture to Galahad, Sabina and Kay-"are the last recruits we are to get. The rest of the Samartian lads are to go to Rome's new post in Arabia. And that's not all- a force of Saxons are going to land down south, we'll have to go dispose of them with a bunch of Romans." We were quiet while we took this in.

"So you're sure about the lads…" Dagonet asked.

"Yep. And the Saxons- there's not many but Rome- and Arthur are worried that they'll build up their forces for a big attack. They want to warn them- tell them it's a bad idea." Gawain said.

"Well, Gawain I must say I'm impresses I never thought that-"Palomides started solemnly but was cut short by Gawain.

"-I know, I am the most brilliant man here." Gawain said with a smug smirk. While Lancelot and Bedivere walked over.

"I was going to say I'm impressed I never thought that an oafish git like you could eavesdrop in the first place." Palomides finished still looking solemn. Sabina and the Knights laughed.

"So what was it that our oafish git heard?" Lancelot asked ruffling the glaring Gawain's hair. Palomides told Lancelot and Bedivere the news.

"No more Samartians in Briton then and it looks like our new arrivals are to have their first 'blooding' with us soon." Bedivere said, eyes twinkling.

The knights started talking about the Saxons, and how no new boys would come to Briton. After a while they noticed Arthur moving around the room talking to the knights who weren't part of the group Sabina was in. When he made his way over Gawain drunkenly told him to drink. Arthur declined- albeit politely.

"Knights, I must ask you to meet with me in the table room. Right now." He said and walked away.

We all made our way to the table room and sat down; I sat in between Galahad and Tristan.

"Knights" Arthur began when we were all seated "You probably have already heard of this by now, but I have two pieces of news. One- No Samartian lads are going to join us again. Some will go to other posts throughout Briton and others will go to Arabia." We all stared at Gawain, perhaps he wasn't that good at eavesdropping. However Arthur acted like he knew nothing of Gawain's attempts to eavesdrop and continued. "Two- a force of Saxons is to land on a beach south of here. A company of Roman Cavalry and we are to go to where the Saxons are to land and ambush them. We leave tomorrow, go prepare. Goodnight." Arthur said and left the room.

Sabina went back to her room and packed the essentials she would need. She also cleaned her armor and weapons before going to bed. She woke up early in the morning like she always did- usually to get a little practice in. This time however she went straight to the stables after dressing, eating a meal left by a serving girl and washing. She dumped her gear by Bonnies stall and noted that the stable boy had done the task she asked of him the night before. Bonnie had been fed, and watered. She was patting her mare when Dagonet walked in.

"Good morning." He said then walked over to his horse.

"Morning." Sabina replied, then realized her voice sounded distinctly girlie. _Oh shit. _She thought. Dagonet paused for a second, but Sabina couldn't see his face. _Crap, he's going to ask questions_. She heard him start to talk and thought that this was it- she'd been discovered but was relieved when he told her it would be a good idea to saddle her mount and take it for a quick ride to work out any kinks from spending a night in a stable. Sabina who was about to do just that turned and saw Tristan in the doorway- _Oh no _she thought he probably heard her 'slip' up. Tristan nodded to Sabina, eyes and face emotionless and Sabina nodded back. Then she got a Hessian sack and filled it with her horse's food like Dagonet was doing. This was to go in a supply wagon. She got Bonnie's tack and saddled her up, led her out of her stall and strapped on her gear and weapons. Leading Bonnie out to a yard where she could exercise her mare she passed all the knights, including Arthur. She mounted Bonnie and was joined by Dagonet. He looked at her and Sabina just managed to suppress a shiver. He rode next to her and put a large hand on her shoulder. The touch of his hand seemed to make her burn, but in a good way.

"If there's something you want to tell me, you can trust me to keep it secret- whatever it is." He said, looking her in the eyes.

Sabina swallowed. Could she trust him? She probably could, but she wasn't about to tell everyone yet. A strange feeling overcame her and she found herself wanting to tell him everything. She opened her mouth to speak.

"If there's something of importance for me to tell you, concerning you I will. But I hold no secrets that concern you- only me." She said instead and he nodded and withdrew his hand from her shoulder and rode off. Leaving Sabina feeling very confused and very much alone.

The Knights rode along the wall for most of the way, and about three miles from the beach where the Saxons were to land they met the Romans. Some of the Knights including Sabina, Dagonet, Tristan, Lionel and Safir went scouting. Sabina and Tristan each got a Saxon scout. He nodded at her appreciatively when he saw her kill the Saxon- it was a difficult kill. Even just shooting to wound him would have been hard but Sabina killed him with a clean shot to the eye. Sabina and the best scouts from the Knights went quietly to the beach where the Saxons were to land. Together they killed the five Saxon scouts and after they were sure there were no more Saxons they signaled the other Knight and Romans forward. The main army hid behind in trees behind the beach. The knights and some Roman captains met together. The tension between the Samartians and Romans was high. Arthur was standing silent deep in thought.

"The Saxons are in sight!" Galahad said running up to them. The knights and Roman commanders galloped their horses to a spot where they could look over the water without the Saxons seeing them. The beaches where the Saxons chose to land was very sandy, there were caves and large rocks to the right and left giving about two hundred meters of clear white sand. Sabina studied the land thoughtfully. Behind the beach it was heavily wooded. The Romans and Sarmatians could hide in the trees and ambush the Saxons when they landed. She turned when she heard Arthur suggesting the same thing. The Roman officer looked like he was going to argue but Sabina and the Knights were standing behind their Captain looking menacingly at the Roman. He didn't end up arguing and agreed readily to Arthur's plans. Sabina knew he was scared of her and the other knights. She heard the Romans talking. They thought the Samartians were evil pagans, who killed for pleasure. Well, the last part would be true she thought thinking of some of the knights. Riding back to the army she decided to leave Bonnie in the trees. Her horse would have trouble moving swiftly in the heavy sand, she would slip and probably hurt herself. All the other knights did the same and a few smarter Romans also abandoned their horses. She waited in the trees, hearing the Saxons getting of the ship. They were so sloppy! The Scouts were bad, they didn't send anymore ahead while they landed and they weren't being quiet about landing either. The time to attack would be soon. The Knights and Arthur were to lead the attack, they were lying behind a small bank reasonably close to the Beach. Behind them in the trees were archers, underneath them hiding were Roman soldiers on foot, and behind them were the Romans on horse back. They needed to be further back to avoid being seen. Lying between Dagonet and Galahad, Sabina was nervous. She'd been in combat before- but not like this. The Knights would be fighting a number significantly larger than them for a time before the Romans attacked. She licked her lips and listened carefully, breathing very softly. She was aware of everything around her. The sand starting to creep into her armor, sticking to her lips and tongue, her own soft breathing. She could feel Dagonet's and Galahad's thighs against hers, their soft breathing. She glanced first at Galahad through the corner of her eyes, he seemed nervous; she gave him a reassuring smile which he replied to. She glanced at Dagonet next, who seemed almost, well, relaxed. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She could feel the nervousness start to slide away to be replaced with an adrenalin rush, excitement. Galahad poked her once with his finger, a signal to get ready. She poked Dagonet and got her sword. A second later Galahad poked her with his foot and she did the same to Dagonet- it was time. Suddenly Arthur rushed up, followed by the rest of the knights. Sabina leapt from her hiding place and charged with the knights. The Saxons turned startled as the Knights launched themselves at them, a sudden strong wing had hid all sounds they made. It was so hard running in the sand, the sand seemed to drag her down and she could see others having trouble. She hacked and slashed and was only just aware of the Romans attacking the Saxons. She fought although she could feel the sand in her armor pulling her down. She saw Dagonet stumble to the ground close by her. He tried to rise, but couldn't. She pulled out one of her knives and hit his attacker in the chest. She rushed over to Dagonet, recovered her knife, which she held in her teeth. Ignoring the Saxons blood, she tried to pull Dagonet up, although he was helping it was hard, tiring work but they did it. He got up, took in her appearance and grunted his thanks. What Dagonet saw was Sabina looking more girly than ever, it was the way her hair sat he thought later. But then thought that he must be mad. The lad was covered in blood mixed with sand, with a bloody dagger in between his teeth- that wasn't girlie.

Sabina returned to the battle, terribly weary. The sand in her armor made her heavy, and this sand was hard to walk in. Her throat was dry and full of blood and sand. The blood was hers, and some unfortunate Saxon she had killed. One's throat that she has just slit spurted blood and Sabina had her mouth open. She spat it out in disgust, but some lingered mixed with her own blood that she got when a large Saxon punched her mouth, loosening a tooth. Despite this she still had the adrenaline rush, the blood lust. She saw Bedivere fall a Saxons axe biting into his chest. She rushed over with Lancelot, who was one of Bedivere's closest friends. Lancelot gutted the soldier who killed Bedivere while Sabina neatly beheaded a dirty Saxon. She felt an arrow pierce her calf.

"Fuck." She cursed. She took out her own bow and shot the clumsy Saxon archer who was stringing another bow to finish her of. She forgot all about the arrow in her leg as two Saxons rushed her. Screaming, both were wielding large axes.

"Idiots." She muttered. She ducked the first wild swing of a big blonde and gutted him, twirling around she slashed his friends chest, but was hit when his axe slipped from his hands. She cursed, but was only hit with the blunt side on her shoulder. Looking around she noted that the last of the Saxons, able to fight were slain. She heard a pitiful gurgling coming from underneath her. She looked down, the Saxon she had just gutted was dieing, blood gurgling in bubbles from his mouth. She took pity on him and cut his throat. Looking around she saw Lancelot trying to rise, blood falling from a wound in his side. She went over to his and checked out his wound. It wasn't deep; he probably couldn't get up because of the sand. She sheathed her bloody and sandy sword and put her arms under his armpits to help him up. She helped him over to the wagons where the wounded were to go. A boy her own age took care of him, a girl came to take care of Sabina, and she led her over to a makeshift bench and helped her sit next to Dagonet. It finally struck her how tired she was. The girl, a little older than Sabina, looked strangely familiar. She helped Sabina out of her armor so that Sabina was wearing a padded vest over a tunic and breeches. She helped Sabina drink then wiped her face. When she cleaned her face and looked into Sabina's eyes a glimmer of recognition flashed in them.

"Sabina!" She cried, and suddenly Sabina recognized the girl, Stephie, an old friend. She was about to reply, asking how her old friend was but then she realized. She was supposed to be a boy, and Dagonet was looking at her curiously.

"No, Salem." Sabina said acting confused. Stephie registered that Sabina didn't want to be known.

"I'm sorry Sir Knight." She said dropping her eyelids." You remind me of an old childhood friend, she died though, I just thought- I hoped, that you know…" she trailed of. "Foolish, I know." Sabina made herself look like she was sorry for this girl, making Stephie look like a stranger.

"No, I know how you feel. I'm sorry for your loss." Stephie looked ready to cry.

"I'll be right back sir knight." She said and wandered off to a wounded Roman soldier.

"That was interesting." Dagonet said. Looking at Stephie. Sabina was looking there too.

"Poor girl." Sabina said. Thinking carefully…

A/N: So there you go, I updated. Do you think I should up the rating? R&R please. Cookies, chocolate, lollies and my undying devotion to those who do. I made up the part about no more Sarmatian boys coming to Briton.


	4. First Funeral

Well meant deception

Rating: PG 13

I own nothing except places and people I make up. I don't even own the Knights you see in this chapter that weren't in the movie. The only knight I own is Sabina. Though I wish I owned the knights…

Chapter Four: First Funeral

To my reviewers I love you all…

**Ephona**

Thanks, I'll do my best to keep you happy.

**je**** suis une pizza **

Ooops I kind of forgot about the arrow. Lets just say she forgot about it in the midst of battle life. I'll try to figure out how to handle the knights talking about her- its kind of hard. I mean I'm describing her as a girl but the knights describe her as a boy- it confuses me :p

**Chris Rorin**

Thanks so much for that, I'll keep an eye out for the book.

**Spectral Lady**

Thanks for the review- here's some more.

**Chiefhow**

Thanks for that, don't worry you don't insult me- I need constructive criticism. I though for a while I'd make Sabina a little- you know um go with the flow type, she'll get more character when she's more sure of herself.

**Dazzler420**

Thanks, I wasn't to sure about the rating. It may go up later.

**Lioness1**

Dags gorgeous… I always get upset when he dies in the movie. I know there's no where near enough about him Yeah I've read the Song of the Lioness Quartet- Tamora Pierce rocks my socks! Protector of the Small would be my favorite series from her. I'll read your fic.

**MonDieu666**

Thanks! Your story rocks my world too. I love all the Knights. I hate how they killed lots of them in the movie though. It was horrible.

**Gryffindors****-seeker**

I'll do my best, thanks for your review.

The ride back to the fort was quiet. There were a few injuries among the Knights- Bors being the worst- but none bad. Sabina's calf was hurting where the arrow hit it and there was a gash in her leg when the arrow was pushed out while she was fighting.

Everyone was in mourning for Bedivere, especially Lancelot. Next to Arthur Bedivere was Lancelot's closest friend. Sabina didn't know the deceased knight well, only for a few days but she liked him. She kept seeing him on his last night at the fort. Drinking, laughing, and flirting. A little over a day later he was dead. Dead. Funny how life was so short- so unpredictable Sabina thought. Everybody was lost in their own thoughts. If Sabina hadn't been off in her own private world she would have noticed Dagonet looking at her- trying to size her up. She put Bonnie away in her stall, fed and groomed her. Then she freshened herself up and all the Knights gathered on the burial grounds for Bedivere's funeral. I glanced through my lashes at the knights. Lancelot looked withdrawn, expressionless for once- which told everyone exactly how deeply he grieved, Bors who was surprisingly sensitive had tears in his eyes. Bleoberis, standing next to Bors looked quite rotten. Safir, Tristan and Lionel stood together all were characteristically emotionless. Kay and Gareth looked almost- bored. _Those little bastards_. Sabina thought if only it had been them that had died. Galahad and Gawain were quiet, both were distraught but Gawain more so than Galahad. Palomides was standing next to her in silent mourning, Percivale was on her other side, teary eyed, Dagonet was next to Percivale, silent, probably fighting his own personal demons like everyone else. Arthur was at Bedivere's gravesite saying kind words about the deceased that Sabina couldn't- or wouldn't hear. Basically it was a gloomy day. After the funeral the Knights were allowed a day of rest. Some went to the bar to drown their sorrows, some just wandered off to do their own thing. Sabina wasn't sure what she should do- she didn't feel right intruding on the Knights who could really mourn him, so she walked slowly back to her room and fetched her bow and quiver of arrows, getting them she made her way down to the archery practice court. Sabina started shooting, getting as many arrows as close to the bulls eye as she possibly could. She was doing well- but not as good as she could do. She was concentrating so hard- but her mind kept wandering to other things. Eventually she just stood there, bow in hand- thinking. She thought about everything. Life- hers wasn't going the way it had planned. Death- it was inescapable, how long until she died? Would it be painful? God- what god? Love, she probably wouldn't get any, the men all thinking she's a boy- and the men that were interested in her wouldn't be her type. And how the bloody hell was she going to get of this island at all? She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't hear the silent footsteps walking up to her until a hand clasped her shoulder. She spun around- startled, but relaxed when she saw it was only Tristan.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"I was watching you practice, try holding your hand further down the bow, and it'll help." Sabina did what he told her and fired. It did help.

"Thanks." She said, impressed. Tristan sat on a bench near where they standing and as Sabina started to gather her arrows he started talking.

"I've been watching you; you have a lot on your mind don't you." Tristan didn't ask this- he stated it.

"No I do-"she started to lie and then though better of it, he would see right through it. "Well, nothing of concern to you." I finished.

Tristan accepted this with a nod.

"It's not my place to go interfering, I apologize." He said, solemnly.

"That's alright." Sabina said. She sat down next to him. And they sat in companionable silence.

"There's something about this island." She said after a while. "I don't know what, but there is. If you think about it, it's one of the last places where people live free- or as free as they can. It's also very mysterious, intriguing really. I don't know but maybe I kind of like it." Sabina said, painfully aware of how silly that sounded. But Tristan, being Tristan understood her and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose it is." He said after a while. They sat in yet another comfortable silence until the sun started setting.

Sabina groaned when she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming." She mumbled. She staggered to her door, peering out her window. It was much too early.

"There's a Roman Caravan near here, and Arthur's suspicious about the Woads attacking it. Get dressed and go to the stables." A fully clothed and armored Dagonet told her before rushing to the stables. Sabina groaned again. Muttering incoherently to herself she got dressed and prepared her gear. She walked fast to the stables and saddled Bonnie, still muttering to herself. Palomides who was wide awake watched her with interest. After a couple of seconds he laughed when Sabina pulled a face.

"What?" She turned looking at him irritably. He just shrugged. After this Sabina was silent. She finished saddling Bonnie and took her out into the yard. Dagonet walked over, leading his horse and offered her a kind of bar invented by the knights, it stayed good for a while and was quite tasty (a/n: kind of like a modern muesli bar). She took it of him and thanked him. While she was still eating

Dagonet turned to face her.

"I didn't say this the other day, but thanks. Thank you for saving my life." He said looking solemn.

"That okay." She said trying to speak properly with a mouth full of food. Dagonet turned and mounted his horse. Sabina did the same as the Knights all entered the courtyard. Looking to Arthur he gave the command to move off and they all rode towards the caravan.

Sorry this isn't a very long chapter, I'll make the next one longer. Promise.


	5. Roman Caravan

Well meant deception

Rating: PG 13

I own nothing except places and people I make up. I don't even own the Knights you see in this chapter that weren't in the movie. The only knight I own is Sabina. Though I wish I owned the knights…

Chapter Five: Roman Caravan

**MonDieu666**

Thanks for the suggestion, I'll try it!

**Dazzler420**

No, it's not Bishop Germanius's caravan. Right now it's about 457 AD. That's five years into the Knights military service so that means it's ten years before the movie.

**Lioness1**

See above for your question. Thanks for that, I'd be glad to be your inspiration.

**Irishfire**

Yeah Dagonet rules doesn't he. I love him, he's gorgeous.

**SpectralLady**

Thanks

**Irishfire**

Sorry about that- can't wait until I get to the part they find out but I wont rush it to much.

A/N: Someone else said it in their story and I only just remembered. Everyone refers to Tristan as the quiet one, but he talks more than Dagonet. So thanks to whoever said that.

On the day long ride to the caravan Sabina thought about Stephie. She had tried to find a chance to talk to the girl who had been one of her few friends but Sabina never got a chance. She was a bit disheartened by it. She rode in silence next to Tristan, who was equally silent until Arthur asked the scout to ride ahead. Palomides rode up and took Tristans place.

"Whats up with you?" he asked me, it took her a moment to realize he was talking to her.

"Oh, nothing." She said unconvincingly. Palomides just raised a brow at her and rode on. Galahad soon took his place.

_Damn, am I ever going to get peace? _She thought to herself. Galahad started talking to her and she replied distractedly. After a while he rode off and Dagonet took his place. Thankfully he didn't talk. We rode in companionable silence to the carriage, and escorted it back with no difficulty.

Life at the wall passed normally for the next two months. Though they only fought twice, two quick easy skirmishes- there were no Sarmatian losses. Which Sabina was thankful for, a lot of the spare time she had was spent practicing with her weapons and keeping Bonnie fit. She also started to finish what her father taught her about reading and writing. Dagonet joined in and Sabina was amazed to find he was a quick learner.

At the end of those peaceful two months the Knights were called out to escort a high ranking Roman across the whole of Briton. There was a lot of grumbling because it was estimated that it would take two months, because the caravan was so slow and it would stop frequently. There was a lot of complaint- Vanora was very angry about it. The Knights were also required to take a bath and have their clothes cleaned so they would look respectable. Some of the men hated that most, which Sabina thought was funny.

After the Knights looked respectable enough they left for the dock where the ship containing the Roman was to land. Sabina thought about her home a lot in the journey to the caravan. She wondered about her parents, how many years had passed since she left? She had no idea, was Salem alright? She didn't know that also. Sabina had slipped out of her quiet mood and rode most of the way with Galahad and Gawain laughing and joking around. She enjoyed herself, she'd been to quiet these past few months she thought. She should open up a bit more- have fun. The Roman nobleman Albertius was accompanied by his wife, Agnes a son and two daughters. The first week of travel passed safely, and Sabina could not remember being so bored in her life. The Knights took turns riding beside the caravans, scouting, hunting, or taking breaks. She heard the Romans talking and listened. They talked a lot about God, and Sabina listened intently. Arthur talked of god, but not to much, he knew his men wouldn't like it. Sabina was interested to hear other Romans talking about God. They talked a lot about how God protected them, everything that happened to them was Gods will. Sabina thought about this. If there were a god- if, surely he would not have the time to dictate every waking moment of every man, woman and child? No, she thought. It is me that dictates what happens to me, no one else. Mulling over these thoughts she thought about what would happen to the Knights- her friends. How many of these men would see their home again? She thought looking at the Knights with the Caravan. How many would find a wife, have a family? How many would survive? Not all she decided. What if she was to die? Would she die for the Knights if the situation arose? Yes, she decided. She would- well excluding Kay and Gareth. Although they had left her alone, Kay was settling down although he still bruised a few serving women. Arthur had tried to stop it, except he couldn't. The women Kay harassed would say nothing. Sabina suspected it was out of fear. Gareth was just as bad as Kay. The other Knights- well most had numerous lovers but they treated them well. Sabina was relieved when the Caravan stopped for the night- she was rather tired. She put her bed roll against a tree that Bonnie was tethered on and sat down at a fire with Dagonet, Galahad, Gawain and Palomides. They ate rabbit and a few vegetables that Arthur made them eat. Sabina hated the taste of them but Arthur said they were good for your health and looking at some people who didn't eat them she couldn't deny that. So she ate them, ignoring the taste and exchanged stories with the Knights. She was getting unsettled by the glances Dagonet threw at her, and she caught Tristan looking at her once before he noticed she was looking at him. She was worried that they knew- she knew that they suspected. She hoped if they did found out they wouldn't give her away.

That night when she was sleeping she had a bad dream. She saw her parents they were waving at her and she was riding towards them laughing and waving back. Suddenly flaming arrows hit the huts of the village and they caught alight. Barbarians rode into the village on shaggy ponies and cut down the people trying to escape. Sabina unsheathed her sword and rode toward the village but she wasn't getting any closer. Her father drew his sword and fought a big raider with a beard but he was too old and slow and was cut down. Crying out she kicked Bonnie on to go faster but she still didn't go anywhere. She cried out again when her mother's heart was pierced by an arrow. Suddenly the Barbarians were gone and Sabina rode into the village. All the people were dead- their bodies were laying in the smoldering ruins of the village. She flung her self of Bonnie and ran to her dead parents.

She woke with a start, tears in her eyes. It was a long time before she could sleep.

A/N: So there you go. I was going to make it longer but it seemed fitting to end it here.


	6. The Village

Well meant deception

Rating: PG 13

I own nothing except places and people I make up. I don't even own the Knights you see in this chapter that weren't in the movie. The only knight I own is Sabina. Though I wish I owned the knights…

Chapter Six: The Village

**To all my reviewers THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!**

Sabina's had the same nightmare two days in a row, and after that she saw the knights dying. And again she couldn't save them in time. One night she watched as her brother was killed in her dream, she woke with a start, panting heavily.

"What is it?" Tristan asked from next to her.

"N-nothing." She stammered then lay back down, though sleep would not come to her.

"Hey girl, how are you going?" She asked patting her mare Bonnie. The horse whickered back to her. She fondled her mounts ears. "You're a good old thing, my love." She said affectionately. Bonnie butted her gently with her head.

"Hey I don't have anything for you." She said laughing.

"Salem." She turned, it was Arthur.

"Saddle your mare you and Tristan are going to be advance scouts." She nodded, and started to tack Bonnie up. Soon after Bonnie was saddled and Sabina was leading her to where Tristan was waiting. She mounted Bonnie and followed the quiet scout. She was very self conscious around Tristan because it felt as though he could see straight through her, it was disconcerting! They rode for silence after Tristan told her they were checking for danger until they got to a village nearby. Sabina searched the forests carefully but they saw nothing. Late afternoon they saw smoke rising in the distance. They looked at each other then drew their swords, urging their horses into a gallop. They galloped up a hill and reined their horses to a halt. They could see a small village, up in flames. They could see a few villagers frantically fighting off a handful of Woads.

"I'm guessing this is our village, then?" Sabina asked, putting her sword in it's sheath at the same time as Tristan who nodded grimly. She urged Bonnie on and her horse knew just where to go. As she came into range of two knights she shot one at a gallop, at the same time as Tristan. They fired a few more arrows each, before swapping their bows for their swords. Galloping over to two large Woads she expertly beheaded one and ran another through. It wasn't long until the last of the Woads were finished off. She dismounted Bonnie and gave the mercy stroke to a Woad with a gut wound. She turned and saw Tristan.

"Can I leave you in charge here while I warn Arthur?" He asked with a thick accent. Sabina nodded, surprised. She thought she would be the one to ride back to the caravan. It was a sign of trust from a very worthy man.

She nodded.

"Right, we'll be over when we can." With that he mounted and cantered off. She took a deep breath and surveyed the damage. There was a cluster of about six women and children about ten yards away from her, one was laying on the ground weeping uncontrollably next to the body of a baby. There were two large men nearby, bloody axes in their hands, there was also two teenaged boys, a girl, and two middle aged men.

"Can I have some help with the wounded?" She called as she bent down to an injured woman nearby. She had dark hair laced with grey, and a large gash on her thigh. A teenaged boy, three women and a man walked over.

" I want you to move all you can over there-" she pointed to a grassy spot with shady trees "- all the others, see what you can do." She thought for a second.

"You, you, and you." She pointed at the two large men and a middle aged man. "Try to do you best to put the fire out. The smoke will be a beacon to any Woads in the area. Do we have anyone that's good at scouting?" She asked. A teenaged boy spoke up.

"I am." She nodded.

"Can you, go look out for Woads. Anyone who can fight, keep your weapons at your side." She added louder, so everyone can hear. Then she turned her attention to the woman who was moaning softly.

There were now five people lying under the tree, wounded. One was still in the smoldering wreck of the village, too wounded to be moved. Two wounded children had already died. She stood up to check on the wounded man in the village, and was reminded painfully of her nightmare. She shook that thought away- she had to be strong.

It was dark when the Caravan arrived and none of the wounded had died. The villagers were now eating, but there wasn't much food. She walked over to Arthur and gave her report. In the dim lamp light he took in her sooty, bloody and tired face and told her to rest. She got her bedroll and settled down for a dreamless sleep.

When she woke, she remembered she hadn't washed. She headed down to a small stream and washed away all the grime, she felt remarkably refreshed. When she got back she found Dagonet sitting at her bedroll with some meat, bread and wine. She accepted gratefully and devoured it.

"You did a good job, yesterday." He said, Sabina smiled at him. She was still exhausted.

They stayed there for two days, then moved on. The villagers with them. It was a depressing affair burying the twenty odd bodies. Half were only children.

A/N: There we go, it's been a while hasn't it? Well any way review and tell me what you think!


	7. Discovery

Well meant deception

Rating: PG 13

I own nothing except places and people I make up. I don't even own the Knights you see in this chapter that weren't in the movie. The only knight I own is Sabina. Though I wish I owned the knights…

Chapter Seven: Discovery

**Ephona**

Thanks for your review.

**SpectralLady**

Yeah I know poor people. Thanks!

**MonDieu666**

Thanks so much for you review, looking forward to seeing you back.

**Evenstar-mor2004**

Thanks for that! Yay my stories are loved! Sorry about the chapter length.

**Irishfire**

Yeah poor Sabina. Sorry about the delay, I'm baaaaaaaack!

**Katemary77**

Thanks for your review. I'm not sure when their going to find out about Sabina.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY**

Thanks! Here's your update.

**Christiana Anderson**

Thanks.

The Knights were stationed at a fort south of Hadrian 's Wall. Sabina's nightmares plagued her and she was wary of sleeping near the knights in case she spoke in her dreams. The knights started to worry about her. She was pale and jumpy and was off her food. Finally, one day Dagonet walked up to her when she was in Bonnie's stall.

"Salem?" Sabina nodded, without looking around.

"Are you alright? We've been worried about you." Sabina was silent.

"Salem?" She turned and smiled, and Dagonet saw her eyes, and they scared him. She looked haunted.

"I'm fine. I just feel a little ill." She smiled reassuringly.

"Well, okay then. If you need to talk just tell me. Right?"

She nodded. Even though Dagonet knew she wouldn't.

Dagonet left and Sabina rested her head against Bonnie's side. She turned as she heard a defiant whinny and saw a stallion dragging a stable boy into the stables. She left the stall, to help the lad. Together they managed to get him into a stall and Sabina stepped back to study him.

He wasn't as large as some of the Knights horses, but he looked sturdy. He was bay with a stripe on his face and he looked in pain. Looking closer, Sabina saw the reason. A sharp piece of wood was lodged in his neck. Talking soothingly she managed to get close enough to yank it out. The stallion whinnied in agony and stood back in his stall.

Sabina pulled an apple out of her pocket and cut it up with her knife. Holding her hand out she offered it to the stallion, who could not resist the offer of food came up and ate it. She fed the rest of it to him and after finishing it sniffed for more.

She laughed as he nudged her pockets looking for more.

A couple of weeks later Sabina, Dagonet and Galahad were patrolling a road that saw hardly any action when they were ambushed.

There were only ten Woads and they handled them well enough.

It was nearly the end of the skirmish when Sabina tripped and a few shards of wood lodged in her side, just under her armpit wher there was a gap in her armor. She pulled the largest one out, which started bleeding profusely when she was aware of a Woad archer with his bow on her, she reached for her bow, knowing she wouldn't get it on time when Bonnie galloped up and stopped in front of her. The arrow, meant for Sabina struck Bonnie instead. Blind with rage Sabina leapt up and ran to the Woad who faltered, trying to string another arrow. Pulling out her knife she gutted him, then turned back to Bonnie.

She knelt down and cradled the dying mares head in her lap. Tears streaming unchecked. Galahad and Dagonet seeing this did not try to interrupt, understanding what she felt like losing her horse. She spoke soothing words to her brave horse and stayed there a while after Bonnie died, then she collapsed, her wound had bled a lot.

Dagonet and Galahad rushed over to Sabina when they saw her collapse, gently they shifted the horses head of her and leant her against Bonnies body. A quick inspection showed Dagonet what was wrong with Sabina.

"Quick Galahad take of Salem's shirt and armor!" Galahad did what he was told and did a double take when it came of.

Why was Salem wearing a breast band? Unless… yes two small bulges which would have been hidden underneath clothes were there. Numbly he tapped Dagonet, and Dagonet gasped when he saw that Salem was actually a girl.

They stared for a while then regaining his senses, Dagonet got to work on the girl.

A while later Sabina came to her senses. She remembered that Bonnie was dead and a fresh wave of grief struck her. She opened her eyes to see Galahad and Dagonet looking at her strangely.

"You're a girl." Galahad said matter of factly. Sabina gasped. How did they know? She looked down to where the shards of wood were and she knew.

"Yes" she said without looking up.

"We deserve an explanation." Dagonet said. Sabina took a breath and looked up.

"I did it for my brother. He was ill and would have died if he was taken by the Romans. I disguised myself as him and took his place. I only did it to save his life. You must understand it!"

They thought on it for a moment.

"Yes I do understand. I would have done the same if I was in your place." Dagonet said and Galahad agreed, though he didn't say as much out loud.

"Pleas don't tell anyone. I'd be killed." Sabina said, pleading.

"I promise I won't." Dagonet said.

"And I promise that I won't." Galahad said, one step behind.


End file.
